


An Ultimate School Life

by Soldier_of_Luck



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldier_of_Luck/pseuds/Soldier_of_Luck
Summary: The daily life of Makoto, Mukuro and Tenki (OC) with their friends from Hope's Peak





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue
> 
> Hope's Peak Academy. The beacon of hope for not only Japan, but the entire world. The school, founded 77 years ago, had a long history of scouting for talented high school student and offering them a full scholarship to an institution where they may refine their talent and become humanity's hope and leaders. This, is the story of one of these "Ultimate Student", attending in the 78th class.

It was a beautiful morning, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming, and a single ray of light shined through the window a young boy’s room. Under the morning sun ray, the resident of the room is revealed sleeping soundly in his bed, with a small line of saliva drooling from his open mouth to his pillow. Despite the temperature warming up due to the coming of spring, the teenager is covered by a huge winter blanket. Except for the bird chirping from the tree next to the window, the room was completely peaceful and quie...  
  
"WAKE UP YOU FAT PIG! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"  
  
"HUH, WHAT, WHATS HAPPENING?"  
  
Surprised by the loud shout, the young boy jumped out of his bed and…landed his foot on a piece of lego on the floor.  
  
"OW, GODDAMMIT, F%$K"  
  
Completely awaken by both the sudden scream and the pain, the teenager is now bouncing all over the room, holding his left foot in the air.  
  
"Wow, really, swearing in front of your brother, big bro of the year over here."  
  
"Oh shaddup Alex, it hurts like hell. Now get out of my room so I can get changed."  
  
"You mean, your pig's sty." said Alex, all while looking around the room. Even his brother had to admit, his room was a mess. Stacks of paper covers the desk, unfinished lego structure are scattered all over the floor, the nightstand next to the bed had 4 different cups, all of them empty, and dirty clothes are stacked in pile beside the wall.  
  
"OUT!", shouted out the older brother, slightly embarrassed by the horrid state of his room.  
  
Once his younger brother left the room, the boy looked around his own room...and decided he will clean it later, like he has been saying for the past four month. He got dressed in his middle school uniform, grabbed a sandwich for breakfast and left his house.  
  
"Hello Tenki-kun."  
  
  
After stepping out of his house, the teenager was greeted by a dark-haired student. They were dressed in the same uniform, a dark blazer with blue dress pant, with a white emblem reading “Tomori Middle” printer on the blaser. Seeing his friend greeting him, Tenki responded back with a smile.  
  
"Hi Tanaka-kun."  
  
"So, ready for your big speech?"  
  
"I don't know man, I've been preparing this speech for months, but I still don't feel like it's good enough. Japanese is a hard language."  
  
Although for most middle schooler in Japan are fluent enough in the language to give a speech by their final year, Tenki Hinoto was a special case. Even though his family is from Japan, Tenki actually lived his entire life in America. His parents were 2nd generation immigrants and they lived in New York. However, when he reached his 12th birthday, his parent came home with the news that they were moving to Tokyo. The reason was because his father  was being transferred to his company’s new branch. As a result, Tenki started middle school in Japan while his brother was homeschooled by their mother due to his poor japanese skills. While the middle schooler was a lot better at the language than his younger brother, he still struggled with the language at first, to the point that he could not even take notes. Luckily, Tanaka took pity on the new kid and shared his notes with him and even helped him with the japanese language, something Tenki will forever be grateful for.  
  
"Oh c'mon, you'll do fine. You're the valedictorian, pull yourself together.", said Tanaka, while giving Tenki a playful slap on the back.  
  
"I know, I know, but... why me? I'm a foreigner that barely speak Japanese, my grades aren't the best and heck, I'm not even that popular."  
  
"Uuuuhhh, I don't know, maybe it's because YOU WON A NATIONAL PUBLIC SPEAKING COMPETITION, YOU DUMMIE?!"  
  
That much was true. Although Tenki never struggled at school, he was not a genius. Both in academic and in his personal life, there wasn't anything he really excel in, the sole exception being his public speaking skill. When most kids his age feared to speak in front of a crowd, Tenki always loved it. He adored being in the center of everyone's focus, and he had the natural charisma to draw them in. Even back in America, he participated on several competition, where he learned to perfect his talent.   
"OK, OK, I get it, you don't need to shout. Now c'mon, let's just get to the auditorium and get the dumb thing over with."  
  
The two young boys quickly walked to the graduation ceremony and took their places, settling in for 2 long hours of speeches and diplomas.

* * *

  
"GOD, that was LONG", said a student in the schoolyard.  
  
Once the graduation ceremony was over, the 3rd years dispersed form the auditorium, filling the schoolyard with chatters.  
  
"I know! It was so boring that I could FEEL my life draining away.", responded another male student.  
  
"Plus, the president's speech? URG, it's like listening to an electric fan." said a female student while chuckling.  
  
"They should have just ended with Hinoto-kun's speech, at least that was interesting."  
  
"Eh, it was alright."  
  
"Oh please, I saw you shed a tear during that speech."  
  
"WAS NOT!"  
  
"WAS SO!"  
  
While the student conversed about the content of the valedictorian's speech, the subject of that conversation was right beside them, with a visible blush on his face. Upon noticing that, a smirk appeared on Tanaka's face.  
  
"Looks like someone was happy his speech went well.”  said Tanaka with a teasing tone.  
  
  
Hinoto immediately covered his face with his hand, attempting to hide his obvious blush,"Oh crap,” he started, “ is it really that obvious?”  
  
"Oh please, you face is redder that a tomato."  
  
"Well, I'm just happy people enjoyed it.” he smiled,  while scratching the corner of his face. “ Like I said, it was really hard conveying what I wanted to say in a foreign language."  
  
"You did fine, anyways, now that we are officially on vacation, wanna come hang out at my place? I got the new switch console, we can test it out."  
  
A spark of interest appears in Hinoto’s eye and his embarrassment immediately disappears."YOU GOT A SWITCH?!” he said, before remembering he had business at home. “URGGG, I really want to go, but I can't, I promised my parents that I'll head back home right after graduation so we can celebrate. Plus, today is the day we receive our letter from high scho…"  
  
“BABABABA” Tanaka shouted while covering his ears “Do. Not. Remind. Me. About. School. I am in vacation mode and there is no way you are ruining that with your acceptance nonsense.”  
  
"Sure, suit yourself, but I really need to leave."  
  
"Ok, ciao"  
  
"Bye-bye"  
  
The two then parted ways to head back to their respective houses. Once arrived, Tenki was greeted by his younger brother at the gate, with an ice cream in one hand…. And a pile of mail on which he is dripping that ice cream on.  
  
"Big bro, the mail came!"  
  
Upon this sight, Tenki quickly dashed to the door and grabbed the pile of mail from his sibling's hands, all while wiping off the chocolate ice cream from the envelope.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, he yelled, with his back turned from his brother, desperately trying to clean off the stains. “My acceptance letter could be in here. What would happen if you damaged it?"  
  
“Oh, don't worry, your letter isn't there.”  
  
That comment made Tenki stop dead his his track. He turned around, looking at his brother with a face full of shock and surprise. “What?”  
  
"Tokyo High right? They didn't send anything, maybe you didn't pass."  
  
“Wait” stubbled Tenki, as he is trying to understanding what was happening. “But that's impossible. I checked my number on the exam acceptance board last month, I definitely passed.”  
He was in a state of panic as an array of question rapidly pooped in his brain. Did he check for the wrong number? Did he not take the exam for the correct school? Oh god, what if he does not have a school to go to? Luckily, his brother interrupted his train of panic and anxiety with another piece of information.  
  
"Well, there is that black letter in the bottom that is addressed to you, maybe they forgot to put their names in it."  
  
Confused, Tenki turned the pile around and saw a pure black envelope with a familiar logo in the center, depicting an emblem with an ink pen and some form of zigzag on it with a crown of the top. Intrigued, he opened the envelope and there was a single letter, on which was inscribed:

* * *

 

>   
>  Dear Tenki Hinoto  
>    
>  Based on the criteria of the admissions process, the admissions committee is very pleased to offer ADMISSION to Hope's Peak Academy for the 20XX-20XX academic year in its Main Course, as part of the 78th Class. For your accomplishment as the National middle Champion of the public speaking competition, the National champion of the US Air Cadets Effective Speaking competition and being part of the National Youth Debate Team for Tomori Middle, Hope's Peak Academy would like to offer you the title of "ULTIMATE DIPLOMAT".  
>    
>  School will start on the 6th of April. We look forward to having you in our institution.  
>    
>  Jin Kirigiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys
> 
> I'm sorry that this chapter didn't cover any Danganronpas character. I just want to have a quick feel with my OC before starting the real thing. I'll try to update as much as possible, but I'm not a very productive person. Also, I apologize for the awkward writing, this is my first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it.


	2. The Soldier and The Luckster (Part 1)

"W-what?"   
  
Staring at the thick paper, Tenki dropped the pile of mail in his hand to hold the letter with both hand, much to his sibling's dismay. The very notion of his acceptance to Hope's peak made him enter a state of awe and disbelief. He read over every single word, every single letter, as if he was trying to stare a hole into it, almost expecting something like "Just Kidding" on the form, or a camera popping out, revealing the fact that the whole thing was an elaborate prank. It was simply unthinkable. He, a normal teenager, got accepted to the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy, simply because he was good at public speaking? That's crazy. However, after a fifth reading of the letter, Tenki was forced to come to term with the unbelievable truth: he is one of the ultimate students. Water started gathering in the eyes and flowing down his face. As a boy, he had made the promise to never cry in front of others, since it seemed unmanly, but the news was simply too much and the emotions overcame the poor boy's will as he stood there, unable to contain his tears of joy. He was going to attend the best school in the nation, nay, the world. His moment of happiness was, however, interrupted by his younger brother, holding a pile of dirty envelope in his hands, visibly angry.   
  
"Jeez, why did you drop the mail?! My magazine was in there! What in the world in wrong with…," Alex shouted, trying to shake the duct and water off the papers, before looking at his brother's face and realizing his teary face. "Wait, a-are you crying?"   
  
"Hun? OH! I-its nothing, I-I'm just…really happy," replied Tenki, snapped out of his thoughts and trying to wipe off his tears.   
  
"What was in that letter?"   
  
With a large grin, Tenki handed the mail to his younger brother, whom, upon reading it, let out a cry of surprise.   
  
"NOOOO WAY! YOU'RE KIDDING ME! Isn't that where the super talented people go? They say if you graduate from there, you're set for life!"   
  
"I KNOOW!" Tenki shrieked in response, like an excited schoolgirl. "I AM SOOOOOOO HYPED!"   
  
"How did they accept you?"   
  
"I don't know, I'm actually kind of nervous. Everyone there is going to be super amazing and special. There is no way I'm going to fit in. I mean, I'm just an…   


* * *

  
Average, that was the word that best described Makoto Naegi, everything from his looks, his grades, his school, even his athletic abilities. He was utterly average, something he was painfully aware of, thanks to the constant reminder from his friends and family. To be honest, Makoto was getting sick of it, but in a certain sense, he didn't despair too much since he knew there was nothing he could do to change it. Optimism was, after all, one of Makoto best quality, which, came in handy to combat his biggest weakness, his luck, of lack thereof. Just today, Makoto lost a game of rock paper scissors with 10 participants (he played scissors and everybody else played rock) and was forced to buy his friend's drinks and snacks at the convenience store and bring it back by himself. He came out of the store with four plastic bags filled to the brim with cans of soda, coffee and snacks.  _ This is sooooo heavy _ , thought Makoto, cursing his misfortune.  _ Happy thoughts Makoto, think about something pleasant _ , he told himself, trying to take his mind off the current situation. He thought about his plans once he'll be home, watching that night's TV program. His former classmate, Sayaka Maizono, would be making an appearance in a music program tonight. Despite the fact he was convinced that Sayaka did not remember him, he was still looking forward to the program. He was deep in his thoughts until he heard the sound of something snapping and almost lost his balance.   
  
"Whoa"! He cried, placing one of his foot in front of him in order to not fall over.   
  
As he adjusted his stance, Makoto realized where the sound came from and the reason of his loss of balance, the bottom of his bags was ripped and the content within was everywhere on the ground, causing a sudden change in weight that almost made Makoto fall. Normally, the odds of all four plastic bags all ripping under the weight of the cans would be next to impossible, unless a certain store clerk accidentally sliced the bottom of the bags while unpacking them with a box cutter.   
  
"Just my luck I guess," he ranted, while trying to pick everything up.   
  
After a few minutes, he gathered up most of what was dropped to the ground. All but a can of black coffee. He scanned his surrounding in order to find the finale item, before seeing it roll toward an elderly man, sitting on a bench.   
  
"Excuse me sir! Makoto yelled, trying to grab his attention. Can you please pass me the can?"   
  
His cry, however did not reach the ear of the old man, who realize the presence of the can once it hit his foot, picked it up, looked at it, perplexed… before opening the can and drinking it.   
  
Seeing this scene, Makoto let out a cry of discouragement.   
  
"YOU'VE GOT TO BE…   


* * *

  
...KIDDING ME!"   
  
The cry of Junko Enoshima resounded throughout the entire airport, causing everyone inside to look at her and the boy beside her, Yasuke Matsuda. This cause the boy to grimace from the attention they were receiving.   
  
"Shuddup Junko, everyone is looking at us funny and you know how I feel about attention."   
  
"BUT THIS IS BULL$%!T," Junko cried, increasing her volume "THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THAT HER FLIGHT IS DELAYED. AT THIS RATE, I MIGHT MISS MY PHOTO SHOOT. URG, WHY IS SHE SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT."   
  
"Oh what, you want her to magically control the weather"? Yasuke replied, with an annoyed look on his face. "I'll remind she's the Ultimate SOLDIER, not the Ultimate weatherwoman. Plus, it’s been over 3 years since you last saw her. I think that's a bit more important than your dumb photo shoot."   
  
"WHAT! You're taking her side? What kind of crappy boyfriend are you?!"   
  
" The kind who hate the attention you are bringing to us right now with your yelling."   
  
" Well, get used to it," Junko replied, with a sadistic grin on her face, "cause when in 2 months, we'll be at the same school and I guarantee I will do this Every- Single- Day, my introverted otaku."   
  
" Urg, why am I with a girl like you?" Yasuke sighed, while putting his book over his face.   
  
" Because you love me", chuckled Junko, before giving a small kiss on Yasuke's cheeks, causing the reddening of his cheeks.   
  
"Yeah… I guess you're right," mumbled Yasuke, covering his face with a manga, trying to hide his blush and the grin on his face.   
  
"OH WAIT," Junko cried out, waving her arms energetically. "There she is! HEY MUKURO-CHAN! HERE! RIGHT HERE!"   
  
At the other side of that hyperactive greeting was a young woman with black hair, with her luggage in one hand and her passport in the other. She was wearing a bulletproof vest and a camo uniform. Upon hearing the loud shout, she slowly turned her head and immediately, her emotionless face turned into a wide smile.   
  
" Junko-chan! I'm back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Our main stars are here. I am splitting this chapter up since it is a lot longer than I thought it was going to be and I needed to do some research. Since I wanted to make this fic follow the canon as closely as possible, I wanted to read the Makoto's Worst Day Ever short story ( which basically resulting in me lifting a few passage from it).


End file.
